My Soul To Take
by XxReni-chanxX
Summary: It's movie night at Soul and Maka's place and the gang's all ready to watch a horror flick... well minus Kid.  Although that might just work in Soul's favor. SoulxKid  Warning: Language and Yaoi  Enjoy!


**A/N: All right so here's a one shot I wrote in like 30 minutes? …Anyways the idea just popped into my head and so I wrote it out! I watched the movie my Soul to Take with some of my friends and let's just say it wasn't that good, but one of the death scenes will be used in here (I think the kid's name was Jay Chan), and the reaction of the Soul Eater characters might seem odd, but trust me if you saw this part you would be laughing your ass off too!XD Oh by the way the killer is called the Ripper. Keep that in mind! Hope you enjoy this SoulxKid fluff *cough cough* and lime *cough cough*! Enjoy! ~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or the movie my Soul to Take!**

"Come on guys let's watch this movie!" Patty screeched while shoving the DVD in Kid's face.

"Patty you know I hate horror movies." The shinigami gritted out while pushing the movie out of his face with his right hand.

"It'll be fine Kid. Besides you can sit by me if you get to scared." Came a teasing voice form behind the young reaper, causing him to jump in surprise slightly. Turning around the boy came eye to eye with Soul's chin. Kid crossed his arms and looked in the other direction. "I don't care Soul; I'm still not watching it!" With that said the shinigami gave a huff and began to migrate to the kitchen before a tan muscular hand grabbed his arm and jerked him backwards, causing the meister to fall back against Soul's chest. Wrapping his arms around Kid's waist Soul growled playfully "Oh no you don't, you are watching this movie Kid whether you like it or not. Besides you're a shinigami shouldn't you like this stuff?"

"No, now I will ask you nicely Soul please release me so that I can leave the room before the movie starts." All the while Kid was struggling, trying to break free of Soul's tight grasp on him.

Laughing at Kid's attempts to escape, Soul drug the two over to the couch were Kid was pushed onto with a huff of annoyance. "Soul for the last time I'm no-"

"Too late I already put it in!" interjected Liz before taking a spot on the ground.

"Popcorn's ready!" came Maka's voice from the kitchen doorway as she entered the living room with Tsubaki following behind carrying soda.

"Yahoo! This movie is going to be sick!" yelled Black*Star, while making a lung for the popcorn, which Maka moved out of the way just in time.

By now you can probably tell that tonight was a movie night for the gang of weapons and meisters, at Soul and Maka's apartment. Usually they would choose a comedy or a cheesy movie to watch when they had these gatherings, but Soul had other plans. Although it was Patty's turn to choose a movie Soul was able to convince the bubbly girl to pick My Soul to Take, because it would scare the living hell out of her meister. Of course she couldn't pass up an offer like that and gladly choose it over some corny romance film. Said scythe took a seat next to the shaking reaper and whispered softly "Kid relax, we'll be cracking jokes the whole time to lighten the mood, okay?"

Kid could only shake his head silently as his grip on the sofa tightened.

000

The movie was a little ways in and Kid was doing pretty well until the first death scene came up. An Asian boy was crossing a bridge late at night and was about halfway across when all of a sudden the killer, the Ripper, appeared on one side.

At this point Kid was staring at the screen with wide eyes while clutching his knees to his chest. Just as the moment was getting really intense Black*Star burst out laughing and blurted out "The killer looks like a cross between Hagrid, Bob Marley, and a hobo!" At the random comment everyone burst out laughing and even Kid managed a small chuckle, but that quickly vanished when the killer started to move towards the boy.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God tell me when it's over!" whimpered Kid, while burying his face in his knees. All of a sudden he heard Soul laughing and looked up curiously to see what was so funny. Turns out the killer just couldn't wait to catch his prey and began to jog after the boy awkwardly. Kid had to admit it was kind of funny, but then the Ripper began charging at his victim, all the while flailing around and shouting random gibberish. The sight was actually quite funny and everyone was laughing…but then he caught the boy…and that's when it all went downhill… Grabbing his victim the Ripper slammed the boy's head against the railing and began to repeatedly stab him.

That's when everyone in a miles radius heard it; the unmistakable scream from non-other than Death the Kid. Everyone turned around in alarm only to see Kid burying his head in Soul's chest and clinging to him like his life depended on it. Soul gave them all a triumphant smirk and wrapped his arms around the frail shaking boy.

All the girls mouthed a silent aw and even Maka had to agree they looked cute. And Black*Star…Well Black*Star just gave them a weird look like he had no clue what was going on, which he probably didn't knowing Black*Star, and so he just turned back to the screen.

Nudging Kid a little Soul whispered gently "Do you wanna' leave Kid?" Said boy nodded his head weakly and Soul lifted him off the couch. "Come on." The scythe whispered while tugging the shinigami upstairs towards his room.

000

"S-Soul, you don't have to stay with me you can go finish the movie. I'll be fine." Kid muttered taking a seat on Soul's single bed. Taking a seat next to Kid, the scythe gave him a shark like smile and scooted a bit closer to the meister, till their knees were touching. Leaning in towards Kid, Soul murmured in his ear "And miss out on a chance to spend time with you? I'll pass." At this the young reaper began to blush profoundly and looked straight down his lap. All in all he looked adorable, twiddling his thumbs and what not. It was too much and like any normal hormonal teenage boy would in a situation like this, Soul snapped.

"Okay that's it, I can't hold back anymore." Growled the scythe randomly, causing the young reaper to look up with a puzzled expression on his face. "Wait, what do you me- umph!" Suddenly Kid was tackled to the bed warm lips pressed to his in a chaste kiss.

Soul pulled back and grinned at the blushing boy pinned beneath him. "S-Soul?" Kid began, unsure of what just happened. Before he knew it another kiss was pressed to his lips, before they moved up towards his ear and whispered lovingly.

"I like you Kid…a lot. Do you think maybe you feel the same?" The last part sounded hopeful and Kid had to smile a little at that. Surprisingly he had been waiting for Soul to say something like this for a long time now. Of course the only people who knew about Kid's secret crush were Liz and Patty, but that was because they were like sisters to him. Soul pulled back so that he was looking Kid directly in the eye, awaiting an answer.

Smiling up at him warmly, Kid leaned forward and brushed his lips against Soul's. "Of course I like you Soul." He murmured quietly. The scythe's eyes lit up at the action and response and this time he leaned forward to kiss the shinigami again, but with more passion involved. Slowly Soul's lips began to move against Kid's and soon the shinigami's lips were moving in sync. Taking the initiative Soul began to lightly prod his tongue against Kid's lips, until the reaper got the message and shyly parted his lips. Soul's tongue explored every part of Kid's mouth and began affectionately playing with Kid's tongue. When the need for oxygen became too great, the two broke away from each other panting and completely flushed. After breaking apart Kid looked to the side shyly and stuttered out quickly. "Um Soul…I-I want to have s-sex."

Now Soul was all gung-ho about being so intimate with Kid, but he could tell the boy was unsure and terrified. Hooking a finger under Kid's chin Soul spoke tenderly. "I don't want to rush into something that you're not ready for, so how about we take it a little bit slower?" Relief flushed Death the Kid's face and he nodded his head, happy that Soul could tell.

Soul connected their lips again while sliding a hand slowly down Kid's chest; causing the boy to and moan with pleasure. Hey he said he was going to move a _bit_ slower. The hand kept migrating downwards until it reached the hem of the pistol wielder's pants. As unnoticeably as possible Soul unbuttoned Kid's pants and slid a calloused hand under Kid's boxers, grasping the half hard member.

At the contact Kid broke the kiss and gave a gasp of surprise. Seeing the cute expression of pure bliss on his shinigami's face encouraged Soul to continue, and he teasingly began to run a finger up and down the shaft of his member.

After a few seconds Soul's position became a little uncomfortable and he stopped his ministrations only to pull the young reaper's pants and boxers off, and lift him up. Moving behind the completely red Kid, Soul leaned against the back board of his bed and pulled Kid in between his legs. The shinigami gave a squeak of surprise at the action which quickly turned to a moan, when Soul leaned in and began to nibble and suckle gently on his neck. Running his hands up and down Kid's side, Soul's hands slowly slid downwards until one was gripping Kid's now engorged shaft and the other was fondling his balls.

Starting at a slow pace that gradually increased, the scythe began pumping the member while gently tugging and rubbing the balls. "Soul…ah~" Kid began to moan slightly thrusting into the hand trying to gain more friction. Kid was on cloud nine and couldn't control the mewls that escaped his lips as Soul continued to play with him.

The pleasure was becoming overwhelming for the meister and he couldn't hold it back anymore. Feeling the coiling sensation down below he was only able to shout "C-coming!" before hot spurts of cum shot out of his prick and covered Soul's hand.

"Ha-ah~" Gripping the bed sheets tightly the reaper could only pant heavily as Soul pumped Kid's member a few more times trying to let him ride out his orgasm for as long as he could before he finally released the slowly dying erection.

Grabbing a towel he left on his bed this morning after his shower, Soul began to wipe the seed off his hand and tenderly clean Kid.

"Soul you don't have to-"Kid began trying to take the towel from Soul.

"It's fine Kid I've got it." Soul said while placing a kiss on the top of Kid's head.

Throwing the towel to the side, Soul turned Kid around and the boy instantly latched onto Soul, snuggling against his chest. Smiling down at him, Soul wrapped his hands around the boy and kissed his forehead tenderly. Thinking that Kid had already fallen asleep the scythe whispered quietly "I know it might seem too soon to say, but I love you Kid…I always have…"

"…Idiot, I've always loved you to…" came a mumbled reply. Shocked, the scythe blushed a little before smiling down at Kid again. Pulling him closer he replied back half-jokingly, but completely serious at the same time, "Good, because I plan on never letting you go."

"I wouldn't want it any other way…" came a weak chuckle before sleep consumed Kid. Giving one last lopsided smile and tucking Kid's head under his chin Soul let himself slowly drift off to sleep.

~*~Downstairs~*~

"Could Kid be any louder?" Liz groaned slightly irritated.

"But you have to admit they are pretty cute together!" Maka chirped.

"But who knew Kid was a screamer!" Patty added with a loud laugh.

"Wait what the hell are they doing up there!" came an obnoxious voice, otherwise known as Black*Star.

"Aha nothing at all Black*Star! Kid just…er…fell!" Tsubaki quickly added with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Well Kid must have fallen a lot if he's making that much noise!" Black*Star said in amazement. "Shouldn't we check on them?"

"N-"Tsubaki began but was cut off by Liz.

"Sure why don't you check and see how they are doing Black*Star?" Liz asked with a mischievous grin plastered on her face.

"Yahoo, then I, Black*Star, surpasser of God, am on it!" And with that the ninja was already up the stairs of Soul and Maka's apartment, while Liz, Patty, and Maka were laughing their asses off.

"Three." Liz began.

"Two." Maka chimed in.

"One!" Patty finished.

And sure enough a girlish scream rang through the apartment causing the three girls to double over with laughter. Except Tsubaki, who was frantically running up the stairs trying to preserve what little innocence Black*Star still had left.

**A/N: And whew it's finished! Okay hopefully you liked that little one shot! It's been in my brain a while and I just wanted to get it out. I kept thinking about it so much that I was only able to get part way through writing my next chapter for my other story, and then I would have a complete writer's block. So now that this is out of the way I should be able to have the next chapter of It's All Fun In Games up very soon! :D**

**XxReni-ChanxX**


End file.
